


Meeting The Hart’s

by NightRider19



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Harry Hart’s family, M/M, Thanksgiving Dinner, funny family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRider19/pseuds/NightRider19
Summary: It’s my mother. She called and demanded me to come to Thanksgiving dinner with my partner.It was just Thanksgiving dinner right? How bad could meeting Harry’s family be?





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sighed as he rubbed his face, he leaned back against his chair in his office and sighed deeply as he closed his eyes; he just got off the phone with his mum, she basically demanded him to come to Thanksgiving this year since he missed the last two and also demanded for him to bring whatever partner he had, if he had one. Harry hummed as he felt hands on his shoulders; he groaned as the hands work out the tension that built so quickly. “Getting quieter my boy”

“What’s wrong?” Harry opened his eyes and looked up at Eggsy who was frowning down at him, his beautiful blue eyes filled with worry “It’s my mother. She called and demanded me to come to Thanksgiving dinner with my partner” he watched as Eggsy blinked before he mumbled “What are you going to do?” He asked as he removed Harry’s glasses and rubbed at his temples, Harry let his eyes close again and sighed “As much as I don’t wish to go, I must. It’s been years since I’ve been home, my darling boy. Join me?” He asked as he opened his eyes and saw the love in Eggsy eyes before the young man leaned down and kissed him “Of course”

Harry really wasn’t happy, he had called his mum back and let her know that he was coming along with his partner, he knew his mum wanted to meet them as soon as they arrived and with a week before Thanksgiving Harry was to arrive home with his partner in tow; he grumbled as he finished what paperwork he could. He knew he couldn’t bring it with him and it just made him even more upset, he rubbed the scar on his face and paused; his family didn’t know about the scar, He stood up and straightened his suit before he walked over and checked himself in the mirror. The bullet from Valentine missed his eye thankfully due to the bullet proof Kingsman issued glasses, he removed the glasses and touched the scar that began at his temple in a star and shot off into his hairline.

“Nervous?”

Harry smiled and glanced at the door in the mirror’s reflection where Merlin stood. “Nonsense; the only thing I’m nervous about is how mother is going to ask question and want to touch it” he stated as Merlin smirked and looked down before he walked in “She was always like that; did Eggsy say he were coming?” Harry nodded and slipped on his glasses again and smiled “He did. He’s getting his things as we speak” Merlin nodded and stated “Yer all packed?” Harry nodded and straightened his suit again, a nervous tick that let itself be known “Does Eggsy know yet?” He asked as he smirked as he leaned against the back of the sofa. Harry chuckled and stated “Not fully but he will soon; are you packed?”

Merlin nodded “Aye” he turned to the door and smiled as Eggsy walked in with a suitcase and a backpack “Hey Merlin, you’re coming too right?” Merlin chuckled “Aye Lad. Wot kind of family would I be if I let Harry go alone?” He asked with an eyebrow arched before he stood up and stated “Figured it out yet?” Eggsy frowned “Second cousins” “Nae” Merlin laughed as he grabbed Eggsy’s things and carried them to the waiting car “I’ll figure out how you’re related” he called out before he huffed and looked at Harry who was just smiling; he held out his arms and Eggsy walked up and hugged him close “My darling boy. I have a favor to ask” Eggsy hummed and looked up at him “I know how you feel about it, but could you be introduced as Gary instead of Eggsy” Eggsy blinked up at him before he smiled and pulled Harry down for a kiss “Of course”

* * *

 

The drive wasn’t too bad; Merlin drove while Harry sat in the front with him and Eggsy in the back seat. Eggsy ended up passing out within 10mins of driving, making both the older gentlemen laugh, they talked quietly while making their way to Grayshott. Eggsy had agreed to be called Gary and packed a few suits as asked, Eggsy woke up as the car pulled up to a rather large country house. “Whoa. Bruv this is where you grew up?” He asked as both laughed again.

Harry got out followed by Merlin, while Eggsy unbuckled himself; he heard a loud squeal which made him look out the window and saw a woman run up and Harry and pull him into a very long and tight hug “Harry!!! I missed you!” Harry hugged back before he smiled “I missed you ask well” the woman stepped back and nodded “Looking sharp” before she turned to Merlin and hugged him too “Damn both of you are” Eggsy felt nervous but took a deep breath and stepped out “Oh my. Who is this?” Eggsy smiled at her and held his hand out “M’ Gary” he gasped as she pulled him into a hug, she pulled back and looked him up and down like the other two, making Eggsy feel out of place in his loose blue jeans, black shirt and zip up. “You’re so cute! Gary right?” At his nod she kept talking “Now are you Harry’s or Alec’s?”

Eggsy blinked confused as the trunk was slammed a little harder than needed “Sophia Hart, don’t start” Merlin warned as the woman stuck her tongue out and stated with a smirk “I’m telling mum” before she turned and ran back to the house, Eggsy looked at Merlin and stated “Alec? Is that your name?” Merlin glanced at him and nodded “Aye” before he walked to the house with Harry chuckling. Eggsy smiled and followed them to the house which once he walked in, he was met with a line of four people. Two females and two males; he blinked when Harry’s father spoke “Harry. Introduce us to this young man” Eggsy glanced at Harry who stepped up behind him “Gary. This is my mother Penny, my father Henry, my sister Sophia who you already met and my brother James” Eggsy took in everyone.

Penny was an average height woman with kind eyes and silver hair pulled into a ponytail at her neck and honey brown eyes, Henry was a tall hard man with a military cut gray hair and hard brown eyes, Sophia stood at the same height as her mom with dark brown hair and a few strands of grey with brown eyes. And then there was James, who looked just like Harry, minus the scar and he had jet black hair versus Harry’s brown hair.

“Everyone this is Gary” Eggsy nodded “It’s nice to meet you” he smiled as Merlin came down the stairs to their right and Penny smiled “Alec dear. Come introduce yourself” “Mum, he drove them here” Sophia stated with a smirk as Merlin nodded “Aye. He knows who I am. I did hire him after all” James huffed and stated “Yer a tailor?” Eggsy smiled and stated “The best there is” before he winked. He just couldn’t help himself. Merlin rolled his eyes and James stated “You don’t look like one” Eggsy slightly frowned before Henry snapped “James, enough” “yes sir” was grumbled before Penny smiled “So who’s partner are you?” Eggsy blinked confused for a second before he realized what she was asking “Harry’s” he made sure to keep this accent not as thick, by the look of everything and the large house, The Hart’s were posh as one can get without a crown; Penny nodded before she smiled “And how old are you?” “Just turned 25 in June”

There was a silence before Sophia smiled and stated “Ha! I win! In your face James!” James groaned and stated “Man, not only was he Harry’s but he’s young too. Bloody hell” Sophia laughed and Penny smiled at the confused look on Eggsy’s face “Sorry dear, but they’ve had a bet on Harry’s partner for while. Alec dear, why are you still standing on the stairs. Come join your siblings” Eggsy looked at Merlin who arched his eyebrow and slowly came off the stairs “You’re brothers?!” Eggsy stated which made James smirk “You didn’t know? Harry is the youngest and Alec is the oldest” Eggsy turned to James and stated “And your Harry’s twin?” James nodded “Aye”


	2. Chapter 2

Once the excitement cooled down, the house moved about like nothing; Penny and Sophia were in the kitchen with Eggsy, who smiled and offered to help with cooking. James sitting on the island in the very large kitchen watching Eggsy, Harry, and Merlin- well Alec, with their dad in the living room talking about the past two years. Eggsy smiled as he talked with Sophia; she was nice and very sweet, Penny was much like her daughter. Eggsy just couldn’t relax though.

“So how long have you known Harry?” Sophia asked as she took the plate from Eggsy to put away, Eggsy hummed as he dried another plate “Just about three years now I suppose” Sophia nodded and smiled “When did you guys start dating?” Eggsy blushed and stated “Probably two years ago. It’s hard to actually keep track, I’ve never really been one to do so” he admitted while he smiled, Penny smiled and sighed “I’m glad he found a nice young man” James huffed and stated “yeah; 20 years his Junior” he commented as Sophia frowned “So what? Stop being such a downer because Harry found someone first”

Eggsy glanced back at James, he couldn’t understand why James didn’t like him. He kept drying dishes before James stated: “Ever shoot a gun, Gary?” Eggsy glanced back and nodded “Yeah once, why?” James smirked and stated “Let’s have a contest” as Merlin and Harry walked in “What contest?” Merlin asked with a eyebrow arched over his glasses, glanced at Eggsy before Sophia stated “James is challenging Gary to a shoot off” “Oh that’s not a smart idea, James” Harry stated as Eggsy sat the towel down and James stated “I won’t beat him too bad”

James brought Eggsy out back and to the makeshift shooting range, the rest of the family following. Eggsy didn’t want to stroke his own ego but he was a good shot, he half listened as James explained the game and smirked as Eggsy pointed to the can that was on the fence at the end of the area “That’s the winner point. Anyone who shoots it instantly wins. So far the only dad can hit it” Eggsy nodded and walked up to Harry before he removed his SnapBack put it on Harry’s head, Eggsy winked at him before he removed his zip up and went back to the table. He picked the sniper rifle before he walked to the shooting area.

He lifted the rifle and looked through the scope before he lowered it and stated “So I win if I got that can on the fence?” He asked as Harry and Merlin smirked, James nodded and stated “But I wouldn’t try, it’s nearly impossible. I can’t even-“ He was cut off by Eggsy lifting the rifle and on one shot, hit the can. He lowered the gun and placed it in James’ arms with a smirk “There ya go, knocked down” he stated as Sophia and Penny laughed “H-how?” Merlin spoke up from behind James “Gary here was a Marine Sniper class before he had to leave due to family” Eggsy just smiled as James glared “A Marine brat huh?”

Eggsy glanced at Henry before he nodded “Yes sir” they stared at each other before Henry laughed and patted him on the back “Good show, my boy!” Before he headed back to the house, Harry walked up with the hat still on his head and smiled “Good work” Eggsy smiled before he took the hat back and winked before Sophia dragged him away. It was nearing 11 pm when Harry and Eggsy finally were heading to bed, Eggsy laid in bed shirtless and in a pair of sweats as he waited for Harry. He smiled lightly when he felt the bed dip and he was pulled against a warm body and a hard member “Somethin’ ya wanna tell me ‘arry?” He asked as he pushed his hips back against him, Harry hummed and kissed his bare shoulder “I missed your accent” Eggsy chuckled as he groaned when Harry found the sensitive spot on his neck.

“‘Arry” he moaned lowly as he felt his hand move around and cup him through his pants, he slowly pumped him as he kissed and sucked his neck and shoulder, Eggsy covered his mouth as he let Harry have his body. He spread his legs wider when he felt Harry’s hand push under his waistband and pressed against his entrance “I wonder my darling boy. How quiet can you stay? Can you cum on just my fingers?” Before he pushed one in, Eggsy didn’t even notice when his finger became slick but it was enough to slip past his rings, Eggsy bucked back against his fingers as he kept quiet. One finger quickly became four as they thrust into him, Harry left burning kissed along his shoulder and neck while mumbling “That’s it, you’re doing so well my darling boy. My Eggsy”

Eggsy wiggled and gasped at the praise and as Harry pressed roughly against his prostate, Eggsy gasped as he was suddenly moved and pinned between the bed, Harry’s hand and then Harry himself while still finger fucking him, Harry pushed a second hand down the front of his pants and covered his member with something so soft that it sent him over the edge. He shuddered violently and bucked back against his finger and then into whatever was soft as he came. He panted as Harry kissed his shoulder “You did so well, not a noise” before he removed his hands and threw away whatever he used before he pulled Eggsy close and they both fell asleep.

The next morning they were woken up by the door opening and Merlin’s voice “Both of yer. Get up” Eggsy groaned and opened an eye before he grumbled “No” Harry hummed in agreement before Merlin sighed “Harry, mum’s coming” Harry just pulled Eggsy closer and nuzzled into Eggsy hair before he heard “Good morning Sophia” Harry sat up quickly and glared when he saw it was just them; Eggsy slowly sat up and yawned “hm?” He mumbled as he looked at Merlin who was smirking “Breakfast” Before he walked away. Eggsy yawned and got out of bed, Harry following him; Eggsy slipped one of Harry’s shirts on and followed Merlin downstairs. Once they got to the kitchen, he rubbed his face and yawned “Morin’”

“Oh dear” he heard Penny state before Sophia started to laugh hard, Eggsy blinked sluggishly as he tried to figure out why Sophia was laughing so hard, James came in and stated “Ugh gross. Did you guys really have to get all nasty last night with me next door” Eggsy blinked confused and looked at Sophia who just laughed harder “Oh you don’t know, Gary. You have hickey’s all over your neck and shoulder” she stated before she pulled out her compact and showed him, Eggsy’s face darkened as Harry came out “‘Arry! Wot the fuck?!” Harry blinked before he noticed the marks, Harry turned to Merlin “Why didn’t you say you could see them?”

“I’m used to seeing Gary marked like that. Didn’t think anything of it” he stated as he hid his smirk behind a cup of tea. Eggsy glared at him before Harry walked up and fixed the shirt before he buttoned the first few buttons, hiding most of the marks before the door opened and a deep male voice called out “Hello?! I’m here!” Eggsy slightly stiffens and looks at Harry before he turned around and stared as Bors comes around the corner with a wide smile and Sophia yelled “Uncle Jack! You made it” before she ran up and hugged the man “Hey sweetie! I told you I would try” He stated as more people file in, Bors looked over at Harry and Merlin before he smirked “Harry, Alec” he nodded before he glanced at Eggsy and stated “I don’t think we’ve met; Jack Jones” he held out his hand and Eggsy shook it “Gary”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

“Jack, honey?” A female voice called out as came in and smiled “Oh hello, who is this?” She smiled and reached out “Elisabeth” “This is Gary, dear. He’s…” Harry placed a hand on Gary’s shoulder “He’s my boyfriend” Elisabeth smiled and stated “Welcome to the crazy family” she pulled him into a hug before she stepped back and stated “Jack’s Penny’s brother, I’m clearly his wife” Eggsy smiled and took in the two. He already knew Bors, the man was normally a tightass who has his dark black hair styled to a t and dressed to the nine, it was strange to see him dressed down in faded jeans and a untucked graphic T-shirt while teasing Sophia, his wife was a well dressed woman with her red hair pulled back into a high ponytail, her emerald green eyes bright and caring; before she turned to Harry and frowned “Oh Harry what happened to your face?” before she walked up and gently touched the scar on his temple, he smiled and stated “I got into a tuff with a custmor a while ago, he came at me with a gun. It grazed but still some damage” she nodded and stated “That’s why I’m worried whenever Jack leaves”

She turned to Eggsy and smiled “What do you, dear? Are you in school? Or working?” Eggsy blinked as he was suddenly turned on again before he smiled and stated “I work at the tailor shop. Mostly stocking and taking out the trash; Mer-Alec got me the job” he covered himself which she laughed and stated “That was nice of you Alec, did you give it to him because he was dating you’re younger brother?” she teased which caused Merlin to scuff and roll his eyes “Hardly, they started to date after he was hired; and they drive me insane” he stated as Eggsy stuck his tongue out which Merlin arched his eyebrow above his glasses before Jack stated “Oh in coming, everyone else is just pulling in”

Harry nodded and placed his hand on Eggsy back and stated “We should go get dressed” Eggsy nodded and let himself get lead upstairs, once they were alone he stated “Yer also related to Bors? Who else are you related to that you didn’t tell me?” he frowned before Harry kissed his forehead “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I never thought it was important enough to say anything” he smiled and stated “The only other person is Kay, who is Bors’ daughter” Eggsy crosses his arms his chest “‘Arry. Is that all?” Harry chuckled and mumbled against his ear “That is all. And if I’m lying I’ll let you tie me up tonight” Eggsy shuddered and accepted the challenge, Eggsy got dressed and returned downstairs before Harry. Once Sophia saw him coming down the stairs she grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the large sitting room.

It was as large as Eggsy’s kitchen and living room of his old flat together! He noticed seven people sitting around in chairs and couches until Sophia spoke up, her arm wrapped around his, trapping him. “Hey everyone! This is Gary” Eggsy slightly jumped when they all looked at him “Gary, this is George and Jordan. Lilly and Randel; they’re Jack’s kids. John and Jacob, they’re Robert and Jessica’s kids, and then that’s Adam who’s Derrick’s kid” Eggsy nodded and waved when they waved first. He looked at them and took everything in.

George and Jordan were clearly twins, they were identical down to their short red hair, freckles and sparkling green eyes, Lily looked a lot like Jack only with a softer face, dark eyes hidden behind Kingsman issued glasses and her dark hair pulled up. She was the spitting image of a Kingsman of he ever saw one, her dark eyes watching him, they’ve never actually met but he’s heard talk about Agent Kay. Randle looked much like Lily and Jack, he was more on the taller side and had freckles, green eyes and black hair, also with glasses on his face.

Eggsy turned to John and Jacob, you could tell they were brothers, it was on the face; though John had more muscles mass and more of a tan with the beginnings of a beard showing on his face while Jacob was more clean shaven, paler and his short brown hair more tamed than Johns. Both had Amber brown eyes that glanced at each other and they smirked, then there was Adam. Eggsy knew Adam, they went to school and was even in boot camp with each other, and by the smirk he remembered Eggsy too. Oh fuck.

* * *

 

Eggsy watched as Lily walked up and held out her hand “It’s nice to meet you” Eggsy took it and shook it while smiling “Like wise” he noticed Adam coming up with his blue hair and shit eating grin before he stated “So what, you’re going by Gary now? I thought you hated that name” Eggsy rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah, well…” before John came up and stated “So how did you get dragged to this circus?” Eggsy was thankful of the cut in before Harry walked in “Ah, that’s where you went Gary. Sophia, stop dragging him off, hm?” He stated as he felt jealousy spike at how close she was “Oh get off it Harry, he’s family now” she glared before Lily smiled “Uncle Harry”

“Lily my dear. It’s good to see you” before John stated “So who are you?” Before he grunted when he was elbowed by Jacob “That’s rude” they glared at each other before Lily sighed “I’m glad you two aren’t my brothers” Sophia smiled before she stated loudly “He’s Harry’s boyfriend!” Eggsy tried to get out of her grip as she cooed over him and ruffled his hair “Oi!” He missed the looks of shock the everyone gave him and Harry while he was struggling with Sophia until Merlin came around “Leave the Lad alone” she smirked at him and stated “what are you going to do, Alec?” Eggsy managed to get freed and sighed before looking at Harry and stating “Your sister is a right terror!” Harry shrugged before he kissed his forehead before a loud voice stated “Oh my god, Eggsy! You’re dating my uncle?!”

Eggsy stiffened and it didn’t go missing to Lily and Sophia, Eggsy turned to Adam who was staring slack jawed at him; Eggsy felt a blush burn his neck and cheeks and he froze before George stated “I thought his name was Gary?” Adam shook his head “It is but everyone called him Eggsy, So what changed? Why suddenly go by Gary?” Eggsy quickly recovered and slipped a tight smile on his face “Well it wouldn’t be proper to meet your boyfriend’s family with a name like Eggsy. So we talked about it and decided to introduce me as Gary. If they want to call me Eggsy; I don’t mind” he stated as Adam huffed and stated “You’ve changed mate. What happened to my trouble making mate?” Merlin huffed and stated “Oh he’s still there” Eggsy just smiled and stated “Manners maketh man, Adam. Words to live by” before he winked and walked out when his phone started to ring “Excuse me”


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy sighed deeply before he answered the phone “Rox, ya a lifesaver” he stated as headed outside, he leaned against the house as he listed to Roxy complain about Russia “I’m sorry, really. But you asked for it” he stated as he chuckled, he didn’t notice the two people sneaking around to eavesdrop on him; he shook his head and stated “Bruv, Do I have things to tell you” he laughed before he stated “Okay, okay. Why are you really calling me?” He asked as he walked a little a froze, as he listened. He bit his lip and glanced back at the house “Fuck me. Yeah, hold on” he stated before he pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped them on. He hit the side and looked around at the images that were being shared, he frowned. “Tha’ only way out I see, is a 20foot drop. Hm hold on” he pulled his phone away and quickly texted something before Merlin came walking out.

“Something up Lad?” He asked once he got closer which he arched an eyebrow when he noticed the glasses “Here” he stuck his phone out, the man blinked and answered it “Aye?” He smiled and stated “Lancelot, Wot can i do for you lass?” He asked before he stated “oh dear, yes of course” before he tapped his own glasses and stood there for a few breaths and stated “Calm down, lass. Yer doing fine. Take the passage that’s yer left, that should bring you to stairs, go two floors down and into the next floor. Somewhere on that floor should be a shoot where you can escape from” a heavy pause before “Aye of course” before he hung up the phone and handed it back to Eggsy “You should take those off now, Lad” before he reached up and removed them. He folded them and handed them back as a voice stated “You surprised me today. I wasn’t expecting to see you here”

Eggsy looked over before he took the glasses back “Could say the same for you, Jack” The man smirked and walked closer, he had his hands in his pockets and stated “I heard rumors but didn’t believe them. To think they were true” Eggsy smirked and crossed his arms “And wot might tha’ be?” Jack arched an eyebrow and stated “You are cheeky aren't you? He’s gives you trouble all the time huh?” He stated to Merlin who sighed “Aye, him and Harry” Eggsy shrugged and smirked at Jack “I’ve got dirt on you now” Jack smirked and stated “And with those hickeys I think we’re even” Eggsy blushed and covered his neck at the talk of them, Jack laughed with Merlin before Eggsy started “Fuck off” Jack shook his head before looking at Merlin “That was Lancelot you were handling right? I thought you were on vacation?” Merlin smiled “For my agents? Never” before he headed back to the house.

“So Galahad, we know each other’s name now it seems” Jack stated as Eggsy smirked “Still think yer a right tight ass though” he winked at the man before he shook his head “Is it Gary you go by or Eggsy? I don’t believe I’ve ever heard Arthur calling you Gary” Eggsy rubbed his neck “I hate being called Gray, but I didn’t think it would be proper ‘n stuff to be introduced as Eggsy” Jack nodded before he stated “We should head back. Sophia probably wants to introduce you to the rest of the family” he stated as he placed a hand against his shoulder and lead him back to the house.

Once back in the house Sophia smiled widely and came up to him “Eggsy! Meet the rest!” Before dragging him off again, Eggsy smiled as he was dragged into another large sitting room where Harry and Merlin sat, Harry looked up and smiled at him before Sophia stated “Okay I found him. Eggsy, meet Robert and his lovely wife Jessica. Aunt Jasmine, and that’s Derrick and his boyfriend Mike” Eggsy nodded and waved awkwardly again; Robert looked much like Henry but he had longer hair and more brown than gray with hazel eyes and Jessica was indeed lovely, she had long brown hair in an elegant bun and amber eyes , she was smiling from her spot in Robert’s lap next to Merlin. Jasmine on the other hand, was not a lovely woman, her white gray hair pulled back into a bun with ‘grandma glasses’ hiding her brown eyes. Her body turned away from Derrick and Mike; Derrick was a fair skinned man who had slightly longer red hair and blue eyes with a good splash of freckles on his face and arms. Mike had lightly colored skin with short black hair and brown eyes, he was focused on Harry while leaning against Derrick before he turned and smiled at Eggsy.

Eggsy could feel that he was being stared at but he kept himself smiling as everyone came into the sitting room just as Jasmine spoke “Oh I know you. You’re Dean’s rent boy” Eggsy stiffened under Sophia’s hands as Harry frowned and looked at his Aunt. “Aunt Jasmine. That’s not very nice” “Nice or not it’s the truth” “I ain’t no rent boy” Eggsy frowned and slightly glared at the woman, she was Harry’s Aunt so he would be nice; but damn did he want to punch her so bad “Sure you’re not. Then you're just a dealer like he is; I could have you arrested right now if I wanted to” Eggsy glared at her before Sophia started to pull at his arm “Or take your sister away” Eggsy felt himself snap, he pulled away from Sophia and headed to Jasmine, Harry quickly stood up and got to Eggsy, he held Eggsy back as he stated with venom “If I ear’ ya was anywhere near Das. You’ll regret it” he stated as Harry pushed him back “Are you threatening me?” “Ain’t no threat. It a promise” he stated before Harry pushed him out.

Eggsy walked- no stormed away from Harry and outside, he knew Harry was following him. He didn’t mean to snap like that but how dare she threaten Daisy like that; he shook as he kept walking trying to calm down. He could really go for a smoke right now, he was two years clean of smoking cigarettes but he still got the urge when pissed off and oh boy was he pissed off. He finally stopped by a lake when Harry’s hand grabbed his shoulder “Eggsy. Stop and listen” he blinked up at Harry, shit he didn’t even know he was talking to him. He rubbed his face and stated “m’sorry ‘Arry. I didn’t mean to snap like that; she just hit a sensitive topic” he mumbled before he looked at him and stated “I think I should leave”

Harry frowned and stated “For whatever reason why?” Eggsy sighed again and took Harry’s hand in his “I don’t think I can be around her ‘Arry. Not without snapping again. I wanted to show yer family that I’m some rent boy you found in London” Eggsy looked at their hands as he felt his eyes prick, damnit he was so mad and upset! He didn’t want his family to think of him like he was a rent boy and now that Jasmine said it, they probably all think that. He heard Harry sigh before a hand cupped his cheek and made him look at Harry “Oh my darling boy. I don’t care what my family think about you; I love you and that’s all that matters to me” he stated as he pulled his hand away and wrapped it around his waist, he pulled Eggsy closer to him and smiled “Forget what was said this morning. Tonight I will show you how much you mean to me, my darling boy” before he leaned down and kissed him.

Eggsy sighed and relaxed into his arms and kiss, he wrapped his arms around his neck and stepped closer. He was just about to melt into the kiss when they were suddenly shoved and both toppled into the lake, Eggsy broke the surface and coughed before he turned and found Sophia and James along with all the cousins and Adam; Sophia had a large grin on her face just like James did while the others laughed, Harry came up next to him and glared “Was the really necessary? You’ve completely destroyed my suit” he stated as Sophia shrugged “You looked sad and thought a dip would help you” she giggled as Eggsy swam up and pulled his soaked phone out of his pocket, James chuckled and held out his hand, Eggsy smirked and before James could react grabbed his wrist and pulled him in. James came up glaring which made Eggsy laugh; Harry shook his head before he glared when James splashed him.

Eggsy laughed before Sophia cried “No no no!” Eggsy looked up as George and Jordan grabbed Sophia and ran to the edge and fell in with her, the others all laughed and jumped in. Eggsy started laughing again when he was splashed with water; even though it was warm for November the water was still cold. He didn’t mind though and gained up in Harry with James to dunk him before Harry grabbed Eggsy and threw him back into the water. He came up laughing before he heard a scream and saw Harry just threw Lily like she was nothing; he looked up on the shore and saw Jack come running up before he jumped in and joined the fun, Merlin stayed back with Jessica as Robert and Elisabeth both jumped in and joined the fun. Even Henry joined in; Eggsy gasped as someone grabbed him from behind only to smile when he saw it was Harry “I love you” he mumbled against his ear and kissed his cheek before they were splashed again. Which meant full on war!

* * *

 

An hour later, Penny came out and demanded them all to come out before they got sick with towels in her hands, they were still laughing and chuckling. Eggsy dried himself off while joking with George and John while Adam stated something about Eggsy’s past which made Eggsy chase him as everyone started to laugh again, Harry smiled as he watched his boy joke and smile; he looked down when he felt arms around his own and Sophia stated “You really love him don’t you” Harry hummed and looked at at Eggsy who happened to look back at him and smile before he went up to Merlin to tried giving the man a wee hug, only to distract him for Adam to hug him from behind.

“I do. I love him more than I could have imagine” he stated as he watched Eggsy and Adam laugh as they ran from Merlin who chased them “Does he know?” “Yes he knows I love him” he chuckled before Sophia smiled and stated “Have you thought of forever after?” Before she walked away and left Harry alone to think “Forever after, humm” later that night Harry slowly took Eggsy apart, he pampered Eggsy after his shower but giving him a full body massage and then slowly opened him up, with each finger that entered Eggsy, Harry stated his love for the younger man. He kissed and sucked his hips and lower back; once Eggsy was open and ready for him, he slowly pushed in and covered Eggsy mouth with his hand.

“As much as I love hearing you, my boy. I don’t think my family would” he basically growled against his ear before he felt him smirk against his hand. Eggsy flipped them and rode him hard and rough. The bed not making a noise; Eggsy panted quietly as he moved above Harry, he rolled his hips and arched before he covered his mouth and covered the moan that wanted to be heard, he tightened around him before he kept moving. He looked down at Harry who watched his darling boy move above him, he smirked down at him and winked before he gasped when he was flipped and Harry looked over him, Eggsy didn’t get a warning as he was suddenly thrusted into hard and rough. He arched and covered his mouth again as he tightened around him and came roughly, he arched again when he felt Harry cum inside of him. He panted and Harry slowly pulled out before cleaning them up, once they were cleaned they dozed off in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy woke up before Harry and after a shower, headed downstairs and smiled as Penny greeted him. “Oh morning Honey, I’m sorry for what my sister said last night; she’s more closed minded” Eggsy smiled and shook his head, he had grabbed one Harry’s dark blue jumpers and a pair of sweatpants on “I’m used it honestly. I just don’t have a good relationship with my step dad” he stated as he accepted the cup of coffee from Mike, he took a drink and smiled, Sophia giggled and stated “Does Harry still sleep late?” Eggsy smirked “All the time, you would think with being the boss he would get up earlier” he stated which made everyone laugh, all the girls were in the kitchen including Jack and Mike. “Must be a Hart thing” Mike stated which made everyone laugh harder, Eggsy smiled; this is what family was supposed to look like. He sipped his coffee and smirked as they asked questions about Harry and his habits.

“Does Harry still sigh deeply when he’s frustrated?” “Oh yeah”

“Does Harry still drink black coffee?” “He doesn’t drink coffee just tea”

“Does Harry still roll his eyes when Alec talks?” “All the time”

Eggsy was having a good time until Jasmine walked in for more coffee and looked at Eggsy, she frowned and stated “Take that off” Eggsy blinked at her “Pardon me?” She huffed and glared “I said take that jumper off; it’s not yours. I bought it for Harry and for Harry only” Eggsy sat his coffee down and turned to her before he stated “I don’t know what I did to make you hate me, and I’m sorry. But you can’t bully me into leaving Harry. I know your game, it’s not going to work” She glared at him while Mike covered his mouth and looked away, Jack sighed before stating “Jaz, I work with Eggsy. He’s a really nice young man, and if Harry loves him then why does it matter?”

She turned to Jack and huffed “Who’s going to keep the Hart line going? Hm? Not this rent boy, Sophia can’t and Alec doesn’t even seem to care” Jessica looked offended before she stated “I will, and my two boys will; you’re doing the same thing you did when Derrick and Mike came over the first year” “Men can not be with men!” She yelled, Eggsy felt his eye twitched before he stated lowly “I ‘ave been nice t’ ya because yer Harry’s Aunt; but just because yer lonely ‘nd old. Doesn’t give ya the right t’ try ‘nd control how other people love” Jasmine glared at him hard, everyone glanced at each other, though Jack looked a little proud. This was the Galahad he knew. “Ya can call m’ a rent boy all ya like. I don’t care what ya think, ya want m’ t’ off the jumper? I will” he stated before he pulled it off.

Jasmine’s eyes widened when Eggsy’s bare chest was shown; Eggsy was a fit young man, he had muscles but was still lean, scars dotted his back, chest and shoulders, Sophia hid her giggles at the clear marks that showed a fun time around his lower back and hips, though a rather nasty scar ran from his stomach and around his side; Jack remembered when he got that scar. It was during a mission, he didn’t know the details but he remembered hearing that Galahad was basically gutted and Arthur was a terror while the young agent healed. Now that he looks back that was probably what made the rumor of them being a pair so much stronger when Jack toned back in he saw Eggsy had his jumper on and Jasmine was walking away.

“Eggsy, How did you get all those scars?” Elisabeth asked as she and Jessica came up to him, both of them worried. Eggsy just smiled and stated “when I said I didn’t have a good relationship with my step dad, I wasn’t joking” both woman pulled him into a tight hug which he gave back before Penny frowned “Eggsy I’m really sorry” “Don’t be. After all they’re just words” he smiled at her, Sophia smirked and stated “Want to help me wake the rest up?” Eggsy copied her smirk and ran off with her, Jack chuckled and stated “It’s okay Pen. Eggsy will do just fine here” Penny smiled and nodded before yelling, screaming and curing echoed down from upstairs.

Penny laughed and stated “Oh I think so” before Sophia and Eggsy came running down the stairs and hallway as a stampede of wet and pissed off Hart’s chased them. Later once everyone cooled down, the girls plus Eggsy and Mike, started to work on Thanksgiving dinner; they laughed and joked around while cooking. Harry smiled from where he was standing in the dining room, he was watching Eggsy joke with his sister and Aunts “I haven’t seen that look in a while” Harry blinked and looked over to see his twin, his lookalike was smirking at his with his arms crossed “What look?” “The ‘Harry Hart found the love of his life’ look” Harry arched an eyebrow over his glasses “I do not have a look like that”

“Harry. We’re twins, trust me. You do. The last time you had that look was back in 87’ when that one bloke pushed you out of the way from that speeding car. Don’t let this one get away” he stated and patted his shoulder before he left, Harry frowned and looked back at the kitchen where Eggsy was now covered in flour and laughing, he glanced over and smiled at Harry before he gave Sophia a flour filled hug. “Don’t let him get away. Hmm?” He mumbled lowly, he watched for a little longer before he stated “I’m in some trouble, Arent I?” “Aye you are. But don’t let James and Sophia get to ya, you know our job is hard. Harder than Sophia’s” Harry nodded and glanced at Merlin “I’m actually thinking about it, Alec. If I do-” Merlin just smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder “Ya don't even have to ask”

* * *

 

Dinner came and everyone sat at the long table that was just big enough for everyone; Eggsy sat between Merlin and Harry, Harry’s hand on his upper thigh most of the night, rubbing circles into the fabric of his nice suit. Somehow Eggsy managed to survive the trip into town for Church, he stayed by Harry the whole time; ignoring the death grip on his knee had while they sat in the pew.

Harry has bad memories dealing with churches.

But now they sat and talked, teasing each other; mostly Harry about his habits which sent Eggsy and his sister into a laughing fit when he sighed deeply, Eggsy found himself wishing that he came and met Harry’s family before this, he caught Jack’s and Lily’s eye from across the table; they both smiled at him and nodded. Accepting him fully as a part of Harry’s life, it meant alot to him since he looked up to the two of them as Agents. He learned a lot about Harry’s family, Sophia and Derrick were both for MI5 though no one else had exciting jobs.

Once dinner was finished they moved to a sitting room and drinks were given out; Eggsy sat in Harry’s lap while Mike sat in Derrick and they talked about Mike being a teacher and how he was actually teaching in the school Daisy went to. Harry had his hand up the back of Eggsy’s shirt, rubbing the skin as he talked to Derrick about his job. Eggsy politely excused himself when his phone went off, he walked off a little before he answered it; thinking it was Roxy again. “Hello”

He froze as he heard the voice on the other line, he didn’t even flinch when he dropped his glass and shattered on the ground next to his foot, cutting it slightly. Everyone’s head turned to him as he stated “W-wot?” Harry got up and walked up to him, he touched his arm before Eggsy turned and faced Jasmine “Wot did you do?!” He stated as he glared, Jasmine didn’t say anything and continued to drink her wine “Eggsy, calm down. Let me check your foot” Harry tried but Eggsy didn’t listen “Oi!Answer me!” “I don’t have to talk to you” “Yes you do! CPS just took Daisy, m’ mum is in a panic!” Jasmine still just drank her wine before Merlin slipped away, Sophia noticed and followed him. He could hear Eggsy still yelling at Jasmine to tell him what she did, the other members agreeing with Eggsy.

Sophia watched Merlin from around the corner as he had a phone to his ear “Lass it’s Merlin” Sophia frowned as she listened, why did Alec give a different name? “ Aye I know your phone number, I know everyone’s phone number. But that isn’t the point right now, I need ya to do something for me” he paused before he stated “Daisy Baker” “Aye. And Lancelot go easy on them, they’re just following orders” before he hung up, he typed on his phone again before he brought it up to his ear; Sophia remembered that earlier Alec spoke with a Lancelot and if memory served right, there was an organization known as the Kingsmen, who used codenames from the round table

“Percival is Saber with ya?” Sophia glanced back as Derrick walked up just as quite, he arched an eyebrow “Do ya still have those records I asked about?” Merlin smirked and stated “Aye, though I do feel bad; she is my aunt after all, but ya can’t go messing with my best Agent and think I or Arthur won’t do something” he hummed before he stated “Aunt Jasmine should be happy that Galahad is distracting Arthur enough for me to get to it first” he ended the phone call before he walked off and returned with a first aid kit.

Sophia and Derrick looked at each other before Derrick stated “Did he say Percival, Galahad and Arthur?” Sophia nodded “He also spoke to a Lancelot and called himself Merlin. He said that Galahad is distracting Arthur” she mumbled before she smiled “I think my brothers are Kingsmen agents. Alec is Merlin and Harry is Arthur” Derrick nodded “Then Eggsy must be Galahad” Sophia shook her head “Uncle Jack must be an agent too, why else would Eggsy look shocked when he arrived” she laughed and shook her head again

“Damn talk about running in the family” by the time they both got back to the room Eggsy was getting his foot wrapped by Alec while Penny looked like she was at tears “How could you?! Why would you call to have his sister taken away” “Because Dean is a drug dealer, I’m just doing what is right for her” she defended herself while Jack shook his head “You could have called the police and let them handle it” Eggsy sighed deeply as he watched Merlin wrap his foot “Thanks Mer” he mumbled lowly, Merlin looked up and Eggsy smiled “Yer the Gov”

Merlin smiled and stated “Any time lad” before the door was knocked on, Henry got up and headed to the front before he came back with two officers “They’re here for Jasmine” The look on her face was priceless, they handcuffed her and stated she was under arrest before they lead her out as she passed Merlin he smirked. “Hello?” Eggsy answered his phone when it went off and sighed deeply in relief, he slouched in his chair and ran his hand through his hair “Oh good. I’m glad she’s back” he ended the call and stated

“I’m sorry guys. I have some bad luck” Penny smiled and stated “It’s not just you honey, The Hart’s have some bad luck too. But your sister is back right?” Eggsy nodded “Funny how that worked” before glancing at Merlin who smirked before he stated “Eggsy would you like some pie?” Penny smiled and stated “Perfect idea! Pie and drinks!” Before she walked out with a few of the cousins, Eggsy looked up at Harry and stated “Yer family is nuts” Harry just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. I’m sorry it took so long to finish. I wanted it done before December- didn’t happen, also sorry for the crappy ending. Don’t hate me too much, yeah?


End file.
